


Dark Side Curiosity (Dark/Reader/Anti) (Mark/Reader/Jack)

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Cum Play, F/M, Knife Play, Light BDSM, Multi, No Slash, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Scratching, Slight Choking, Smut, Spanking, cum stuffing, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: Mark and Jack find out their lover really enjoys their “dark” egos and plan a special night to indulge her fantasies.Word count: 8420!Warnings: Smut, rough sex, oral sex, spanking, cum play, cum stuffing, role playing, orgasm delay, light bdsm, knife play, biting, scratching, slight choking





	Dark Side Curiosity (Dark/Reader/Anti) (Mark/Reader/Jack)

You heard the door slam from the other room and suddenly the familiar voices of your lovers filled the air. You couldn’t hear the conversation but they seemed incredibly worked up over something. Hopefully it was something good. They had been super stressed over the launch of their new clothing line lately and Mark had been jumping deeper into his creative hole, so some good news would be very welcomed about now.

“Aw yes, somethin’ smells fookin’ delicious!”

Hearing Jack’s voice now in the kitchen, you spun from the stove with a grin, just to find him charging your way. A yelp of shock escaped as you tried to shrink away.

“Jack, no!” you giggled, already preparing for his attack.

“Jack, yes,” he retorted teasingly.

You tried to battle his hands away but failed spectacularly, eventually allowing his arms to slip around your waist and pick you up. He squeezed tight as he spun a few times, earning a dramatic groan from you.

“If you break her now, then she can’t finish making dinner.”

Hearing Mark’s voice join the room, your eyes popped open and you caught sight of him leaning against the counter, smirking with eyes full of mirth.

“Ah, yer right. Food first. Murder later,” Jack replied.

You elbowed him gently once he let you go then immediately made your way over to Mark, who opened his arms invitingly. His tight embrace was soothing in contrast to Jack’s loving energy and you relished in his warmth for a while.

“What had you guys all excited when you were coming inside?” you asked curiously as you returned to the stove.

“Oh yeah! So we were thinkin’ that it was about time t’ get the boys back together!” Jack replied immediately.

Your eyebrow quirked up in questioning and Mark thankfully added, “He means the egos, Dark and Anti, specifically.”

At the names of your two favorite egos, you felt your cheeks heat up tremendously, causing you to turn back to the stove in an attempt to hide the reaction. Sure, they knew you were a fan before the three of you started dating, but they never knew just how much you… adored… their more evil sides. Maybe adore was too weak of a word; an outright lie if you were being honest, because you lusted after those evil bastards almost as much as you had Mark and Jack.

“Hullo, earth to Y/N,” Jack called, snapping suddenly under your nose.

“Huh?” you asked, shaking your head clear of your thoughts, “What’s up?”

Mark made himself noticed on your other side as he took your hand and gently pulled you away from the stove. Both men inserted themselves between you and the food, Jack pushing your hair from your face as Mark studied your eyes.

“We started talking about the ego video and you just kind of spaced. Are you okay?” he asked, sweet gaze looking over you in concern.

“Yer kind of red. Do ye have a fever?”

At that, you felt yourself blush more and shook your head intently.

“I’m fine, just got distracted I guess. So what are your plans?” you asked, attempting to sound as normal as possible.

They seemed to dubiously accept your explanation but you noticed neither of them moved from beside you even as you started stirring the soup once more.

“Since the last one was more of a joke, we were thinking of taking a more serious approach to this one,” Mark explained, “Possibly trying to add an actual fight scene even.”

Just the thought of Anti and Dark getting into a physical altercation made your belly tighten. You gave a little murmur of understanding before Jack added in.

“I’m thinkin’ we need to go all out with it. The tension has been buildin’ and the communities have been askin’ for it for a long time. It wouldn’t take much longer than a few weeks, between script and actin’, then maybe another week or two for editin’ if we all pitch in. I know Robin’s on board to help.”

“What do you think?” Mark asked.

When a hand landed on your lower back, you startled slightly but quickly got your nerves under control. Why were you so worried about them knowing how you felt? Maybe it had to do with the fact that you’d worked so long at proving you weren’t just another fan girl, or maybe you didn’t want them to worry that they weren’t enough as they were. No matter why, you didn’t want them to get an understanding of just how deeply you were invested in their ego characters.

“I think it’s a good idea,” you replied after a few moments, “Like you said, everyone has been waiting on pins and needles for an explosion between the two. It’ll be a lot of work, but its something that’s both fun and productive.”

“Would you want to be there for it?” Jack asked.

Your eyebrows shot up and you slowed to a stop while your brain had an internal battle. Did you want to be there to see them all dressed up and acting as their villainous selves? Hell yes, with a mighty resounding, hell no.

“Uh, maybe! If I’m not working when you’re recording I could probably pop in,” you answered.

“Sounds good. We’ll try to schedule it later in the day so you can make it.”

You managed to thank him before zoning back out the moment they started talking about streaming some Jackbox. Hopefully you could figure out a way to avoid the recording days. Seeing the finished products from the past was bad enough, but to be there, in touching distance? You probably would make a fool of yourself.

Shaking your head clear of the intrusive daydreams of just how badly you’d fuck up, you switched off the flame and took a sip of the broth to ensure everything still tasted just right. Thankfully it was just as delicious as planned.

“Okay, dinner first, stream later,” you instructed, forcing yourself back to normal, “Mark, could you get us down some bowls please, hun?”

… … … … … …

“I’m sorry, love. I know I said I would be there, but I’m still not feeling well,” you said into the phone pinned between your ear and shoulder, “Plus I have this project I’m supposed to have done by Monday….”

You knew your excuses were flimsy at best. For eight days you’d had to play sick and come up with all kinds of lies to stay away, but it was for the best. The first night they had come home, still disheveled in costume, you nearly exploded. You had to relieve yourself in the shower before bed lest you ask for Anti or Dark in your sleep. If that happened, there was no doubt in your mind that you’d die of embarrassment right then and there. Of course, just that one little relapse into fantasy land with those two roughing you up sent you spiraling down the rabbit hole. You couldn’t help falling into daydreams of how Anti would slam you against walls or fuck you where anyone could walk in; on the other hand, Dark would be in control with a firm hand and cool word as he manipulated you into begging to be hurt by him.

That there added another reason to your secrecy. How would they react knowing you had such horrible fantasies about them- about their egos- that involved a darker side of intimacy you’d never really explored? You’d die if they knew just the horribly vicious smut you’d read about them, their egos, that made your head swirl. Would they think you a freak? Possibly, but more likely you expected them to be disappointed in your desires. That would probably be worse than anger. All the more reason to avoid dragging yourself further into the fray.

The video was thankfully almost completely filmed, today being the last session, and then editing would start. You didn’t know a damn thing about editing videos so you were in the clear until the official showing. They had two different versions; On Jack’s channel Anti would win the fight and on Mark’s channel Dark would win. That way fans got the best of both worlds. Of course, that meant double the struggle for you.

“Aww, it’s okay. I understand, but if yer still sick tomorrow, I’m callin’ and makin’ a doctor appointment for ye,” Jack sighed into the phone.

Another little pang of guilt made your chest tighten but you managed to shove it down enough to answer him affirmatively.

“Alright, now, get in bed, turn on some Netflix, and relax. We’ll be home in like two hours and then we can take care of ye,” he instructed, “Don’t even think about touchin’ yer work until tomorrow.”

“Aye aye, sir,” you replied playfully.

His sudden, barely audible low groan surprised you. You felt your cheeks flush dark as you shifted in your spot on the bed, chewing on your bottom lip in restraint.

“Ye oughta call me sir more often, babe. Anyway, I gotta get goin’. I’ll let Mark know you can’t make it. See ye tonight. Love ye.”

“Love you too,” you murmured, ignoring the fire that ignited suddenly in your belly.

Sticking true to your agreement, you closed down the documents on your laptop and put on Youtube instead, bringing up one of the boys’ recent collabs. It was always soothing to hear their voices when they weren’t actually home; made the place feel less empty and helped keep your dreams pleasant.

You’d gotten through a few videos and were just in the early stages of falling asleep when you heard a door shut and their voices filter through the rooms. Part of you wanted to wake up fully to greet them but the majority of your consciousness was already passed out. Instead of climbing out of the bed, you rolled over and burrowed deeper into the blankets. Sleep was too tempting to resist.

Even through the veil of slumber, you could tell when they came into the bedroom, but you were too out of it to respond. You couldn’t make out their words but you felt one of them climb into the bed and press a kiss to your cheek; And then just as quickly as they had entered, they left.

When you woke up the next morning, Jack and Mark were already gone for the day. Mark had thankfully left you a good morning text to explain that they were getting an early jump on the editing so they would be free later; It eased any worries you might have had about waking up alone. Rather than dwell on their absence, you sent a text to them both wishing them luck on the editing and questioning what you should make for dinner. You got dressed for the day and grabbed your laptop and charger from the nightstand before heading into the kitchen.

You had just snagged a mug from the cabinet and started to prepare your drink when your phone dinged. Flipping the cell over, you found a message from Mark.

‘Good morning beautiful. Jack and I agree that something simple like spaghetti sounds good. We could pick up some fresh garlic bread on the way home to go with it. We should be done around 5. How does that sound?’

With a grin, you quickly replied and told him that sounded good to you and added a little kissy emoji at the end.

Favorite hot drink and a small snack in hand, you set up on the island and got to business on the work you’d put off last night. You really did need to get it done before tomorrow morning, lest you end up on your boss’ bad side. While you were a hand worker, there was only so much wiggle room until procrastination was seen as insubordination.

You worked for hours, breaking only for the bathroom when absolutely necessary. It was a much more arduous project than you’d realized. Finishing it felt like slamming your head repeatedly into the wall, but after many long hours it was finally done and at just the right time. It was nearing five in the evening.

You quickly rushed all your work back up to the room and cleared the counters before getting out the spaghetti noodles and ingredients to make the sauce. You seemed to lose time much easier than earlier in the day, getting invested in chopping up the vegetables and seasonings for the sauce. It was nearly completed when you got a text. Your eyes darted up to the time on the stove as you moved to wash your hands and were let down to find it already fifteen after five. Earlier they said around five, but now with that incoming text, you were bracing yourself for disappointment.

‘Hey babe. I’m sorry but we’re running a bit behind. Hopefully we’ll be done by six or six thirty..’

You couldn’t help but wilt as you read the text from Jack. It was always something when it came to editing. Feeling the anger begin to burn up and take over, you took a minute to stop everything and settle down. You knew it wasn’t actually their fault. Productions weren’t exact science and this was their livelihood. It was important for them to do what they envisioned as closely as possible.

Once you felt calmer, you picked the phone back up and replied, ‘It’s okay. I understand. Dinner is almost done so it’ll be ready when you guys make it back. Love you both.’

Despite knowing they would be delayed, you went ahead with boiling the water for the noodle. To distract yourself, you opened up Tumblr and went through your feed. Sadly none of your favorites had posted new art or writing today so you eventually set it down and focused on the noodles. Ten short minutes later you turned off the pot, drained the noodles, and set about mixing in the sauce.

A noise from the foyer area caught your attention and you paused in pouring the sauce, listening intently. You’d been home alone all day and this was the first time you’d heard anything amiss. It didn’t help that it was now dark outside. Scary things always happened at night.

With a shake of your head, you chose to ignore it and poured the remainder of the sauce out. A few stirs coated the noodles thoroughly and you stepped away to start up the dishes that had been soaking in the sink. The moment your hands met the water, another disturbance came from around the front door.

“What the hell?” you muttered, wiping your hands off on the towel hanging from the stove.

This time you could make out some of what the noise was. It almost sounded like people talking and tapping on wood but you weren’t sure. While you had your moments of anxiety being alone, you’d never been nervous enough to imagine things before.

“Probably just my mind playing tricks,” you assured yourself out loud.

Even so, you slowly opened the utensil drawer. A knife seemed like overkill so instead you went with the meat tenderiser. Holding the heavy metal in your hand made you feel a bit more in control. If there were an intruder you didn’t have to get within arms reach like you would with a knife; a good toss of this thing in the right place would knock them down long enough to escape. Keep your steps light and breathing quiet, you moved guardedly into the foyer area, the big front door surprisingly scary being as it might be the only object between you and some crazed killer.

You readjusted your grip on the tenderiser, prepared to chuck it if necessary, and shuffled closer. As you were beginning to talk yourself up to open it, there came a heart-stopping thud against the wood.

“Who’s there?!” you shouted instinctively.

Immediately you regretted it, having given the intruder your location so easily, but owned up to it quickly.

“I said who the fuck is there? You better get away before I call the police.”

No answer.

“I have a gun and I will shoot!”

Suddenly the front door crashed open with a resounding bang and you tried to scream, but the noise was trapped in your throat as you stumbled back. Two figures entered the frame as soon as the door slammed into the wall. You couldn’t make out much about them with the darkness still spilling over them and the dim lighting overhead.

“Fuck!”

Finally the scream came out and with it you raised your weapon, ready to take one out at the very least. You could feel your muscles shaking under your fear. Both figures swiftly entered the room but were quick to raise their hands placatingly; saying something but it was lost under your pounding pulse. A knife shone in the dim lighting from one’s hand and made your stomach twist. As the light bathed over them, you finally took notice of their appearance. Fear gave way to realization and you were screaming once more, but in frustration and anger.

“What the fuck?” you asked, hand resting over your heart, “You about gave me a fucking heart attack, busting in here like that!”

Despite realizing it had been your lovers who had practically broken into the house, your heart was still racing and your breathing nearly uncontrollable. They were dressed in their dark side attires again. Their usual easy smiles were gone, replaced with unnerving smirks, and the knife that Jack was holding made your stomach twist. When you were certain that it really was them, you set the meat tenderizer on the nearby table.

“Jack? Mark? What is going on?” you demanded.

You scowled at yourself as you realized you sounded more terrified than stern. A startled yelp escaped your lips and you couldn’t help but stumble back when Jack lunged forward. He was thrown back unceremoniously by Mark, landing with a crash into the mail table by the door.

“Ow, ye fookin’ prick! Watch what yer doin’!”

Was it just your imagination or was talking… different? Why was Mark being so aggressive to him?

Hey!” you chided in shock as Mark simply glared at Jack, “Mark, what the fuck?!”

Before you could get another word out, Mark continued on the path Jack had started, much slower and determined. You’d never been scared of your boys before, not even during the worst of your arguments. You knew they’d never hurt you, except for maybe a scathing comment here or there when pissed off, but now? Now you were uneasy with them both.

“You don’t need to fear us, pet. You are the object of our desire, not our anger,” Mark said.

Oh that voice. Sure, it didn’t have the reverb or effects that his videos did, but there was no denying the tone he was using. He was playing his part of Darkiplier; Just as Jack was Anti. It made your skin crawl and your blood boil in both fear and excitement. There was so much potential in this situation and the possibilities were play into all of your past desires and fantasies. You found yourself unable to do much more than gape in awe.

“Why are you guys doing this?”

“Because you want this,” Mark replied instantly, head cocking to the side with a superior expression on his face, “Don’t try to lie and deny it.”

Cheeks heating, you slowly creeped backwards away from him, matching his pace as he smirked eerily at you. Jack finally seemed to recover and was right behind Mark now, that familiar Anti-like grin stretching his mouth wide. Your heart stumbled and your stomach clenched as he held the butcher knife up, pushing the tip to his index finger. It was more for show than anything and oh what a show it was.

“We know ye want us. Ye think ye can keep somethin’ like this from us for so long? Think again, doll.”

A slight curse filled the air between you and them as your back smacked hard into the wall. Mark nearly scared the life out of you when he slammed his hands into the wall on either side of you head. His teeth bared in a maniacal smile before he leaned in. For the first time in this whole debacle, there was a hint of the real Mark in his motions as he pressed soft kisses to your throat.

“Play along, darling,” Mark whispered oh so softly against your neck, “If at any time you want to stop, use the stoplights.”

Swallowing thickly, you nodded once. Almost instantly you were yanked from him, just to be cornered against the wall by Ja-Anti. Pain flourished through the back of your skull as he shoved your head back and a cry escaped your throat, your eyes large in disbelief and wonder.

“Ye humans are so fookin’ fragile. Can’t even handle some bumps and bruises,” Anti grunted with an eye roll, “How the fook are ye supposed to handle the both of us if ye have such little pain tolerance?”

“I- I can handle it,” you muttered back nervously, attempting to keep from fidgeting under his glare, “I’m not fragile.”

“Hmm, we’ll see about that.”

Your eyes shut and you froze instinctively as he brought the knife close to your throat. Just before the metal brushed your skin, he stopped. After a few seconds of nothing, you allowed your eyes to open and meet his gaze once more. The expression was a slight bit softer but then all comfort was gone with the manic grin.

“Let’s see just how much you can handle, hmm?”

Dark cleared his throat huffily and Anti backed away to glare at him.

“There’s no need to be so brutish,” Dark cut in, hand capturing your shoulder and pulling you to him, “I apologize, darling. He doesn’t get out of his cage often.”

“Fook ye, ye bloody bastard. She wants t’ be roughed up, so I’m gonna play as rough as she wants. Now, pet, get on yer knees and open those pretty lips for me.”

The knife finally went away, set on the nearby table, and you could breathe a little easier. You trusted Jack implicitly but the sharp object made you nervous no matter who held it.

He snapped and pointed to the ground at his feet while ripping his tight black t-shirt off, exposing his fit torso in one swoop. You couldn’t resist marveling at him for a moment before acquiescing to his demand. He looked even better from this point, you quickly realized, all defined lines and pale skin. Subconsciously you licked you lips at the sight.

“I’d say you were right for once, Anti. I dont think I’ve ever seen a look quite like that in her eyes before,” Dark commented.

Cheeks heating in embarrassment, you let your gaze drop to the floor, only for a finger to push your chin back up once more. You caught a peek of Anti undoing his black jeans as Dark directed you to look at him.

“Don’t be shy now, darling. It’s a good thing. Submission looks delectable on you,” Dark purred lowly.

With a gorgeous smirk that made your spine shudder, he took half a step back and gestured graciously at Anti.

“Fookin’ finally,” Anti muttered, giving an annoyed shake of his head as he stepped closer, “Come here.”

Fingers wrapped tightly in your hair and pulled you closer until your knees hit the tips of his shoes. Already his dick was hardening as you rose higher onto your knees and opened wide.

“Tongue out and look up at me. I wanna see the look in yer eyes as I wreck this sweet mouth,” he muttered

As he slipped between your parted lips, you rolled your eyes up to meet his. There was an angry fire in his gorgeous blue orbs as he stared you down. He started slow, but he soon quickened the pace of his thrusts, pushing the head of his cock as far into your mouth as possible; the force of him nearly pressing into your throat. He stopped just short of that though, apparently holding back just enough control to keep from choking you.

A hand came to the back of your head and your eyes darted nervously over to Dark who closed in on your side.

“Come now, you can do better than that, can’t you?”

His alluring dark coffee tinted eyes were the opposite of the other man’s, closed off and cold even as he watched you being used. Though his gaze was locked with yours, it was obvious the jest was to Anti by the cruel lilt to his voice.

“Shut the fook up, would ye?!” Anti snapped in response.

Despite his protest, he seemed to take heed in the other man’s words. From the smooth head to where his shaft and muscles met, he buried himself earnestly in your mouth and throat. Your eyes instantly began to water and a choked gag came out around him before he jerked back. He left you little time to breathe between movements but it was just enough to keep you from being at the point of passing out. Even so, you could already feel the ache of your jaw growing and the tears rolling down your cheeks.

Dark’s hand tightened in your hair and drew your attention to him once more, where he looked upon you with sudden lust; it was quickly replaced with a sense of worry as his eyebrow arched in silent questioning. Somehow Anti appeared to get the message and slowed his thrusts. As your mouth was too preoccupied to reply, you shot them a quick thumbs up and earned boisterous laughter from both. The break in character was easily overlooked when Anti pulled away.

“Come on, bed,” Anti commanded.

He didn’t even wait for your response, just sauntered off toward the bedroom. Dark was kind enough to offer you a hand, which you took gratefully. There was a slight pop in your knees as you rose and a shock of discomfort shot through your joints, but it was easy enough to forget as you were almost instantaneously pulled against Dark. Rough and demanding, one hand wrapped around your throat and pushed your head up to face him while the other squeezed your ass hard. There was an obvious bulge against your lower belly as he held you tight to him.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked lowly, smug grin pulling at his lips.

“Yes,” you murmured, “Very much so.”

“Good. Wouldn’t want to be bad guests to our dazzling hostess,” he replied suavely, “Now, I believe there’s a bed calling our name.”

As you started to draw away from him to follow Anti, Dark’s grip tightened once more and startled you into a frozen stance; the warmth of his lips eased the edge of panic away and allowed you to melt into his hold once more. Another slight break in character, but so worth it. His passion and care were some of the amazing qualities that drew you to him.

“‘Ey, get yer asses in here!”

A little giggle passed your lips when he let you go with a sigh, annoyance on his face before he turned and headed down the hall. You followed as fast as you could.

“I’m first,” Anti said with no room for argument.

“Saving the best for last, how kind of you,” Dark sneered in response.

There was a quick glare shot between the two but thankfully they didn’t actually start a fight. It was surprising how well they played their roles. You felt like they could really be at odds, really dislike each other and be who they pretended, if it weren’t for the occasional lapse in the act.

As Dark began to undress, you heard Anti shift on the bed and let your gaze be drawn his way. He was completely nude now, to you surprise and delight, stroking his length. When he noticed you were watching him, a grin stretched across his face. His free hand came up and gestured you his way.

You didn’t dare resist for even a moment, instantly crossing the space between you two and kneeling on the bed in front of him. The sooner you could touch his incredible body the better.

“C’mere,” he grunted lowly, hand closing around the nape of your neck and jerking you the last few inches to him.

The crush of his mouth on your was painful but oh so welcomed. Fingers tangled in your locks hard enough to draw a whimper from your lips. In turn your hands sought out his biceps and clawed at the firm muscles in restraint, attempting to keep some sense around yourself as he pulled you under his spell. He tasted of something sweet and tangy as his tongue thrust in.

You lost track of yourself and everything around you, realizing only such when fingers startled you as they slipped under your shirt.

“You’re the only one still dressed, darling,” Dark explained calmly, “It’s incredibly uneven.”

“He’s right. Let’s fix that, hmm?” Anti commented huskily as he drew back.

You lifted your arms and allowed them to swiftly disrobe you. They’d done it time and time again so it took no time at all; leaving you completely nude as they were.

“Beautiful.”

“So fookin’ sexy.”

They spoke at the same time unintentionally and you cracked a grin, only for it to fall away moments later when they both reached out for you. Dark’s mouth was gentler than before, parting your lips with easy, slow, motions while Anti’s teeth were a jagged contrast in the soft skin of your throat.

“Want you on your back,” he grunted out between bites.

Suddenly you were pushed back and positioned with your head right at the end of the bed. Anti topped you before you could even think to complain. Hands rubbed your chest while his teeth made sharp marks in your soft skin, the weight of him settling perfectly between your legs and pressing his length teasingly against you.

“My turn,” Dark murmured, fingers playing in your hair before sharply pulling back.

You let your head fall off the end of the bed as you wiggled back just a little way and were instantly greeted with the beautiful sight of his cock standing proud and ready. He stepped closer, cock in hand, and guided his head into your waiting mouth with a little groan. Anti quickly brought himself back into the fold of sensations with a stinging bite to your nipple, fingers scraping down your belly to the apex between your thighs. Familiar caresses make your back arch, pleasure already lighting bright in your body. Both men had learned over time just what drove you crazy.

“Since ye want it so rough, I’m not gonna even bother preppin’ ye,” Anti growled.

He waited long enough to give you room to object, and when you didn’t, he thrust in. Anti was merciful enough not to force his entire length in all at once, saving the both of you some discomfort, but it didn’t leave anything for want. You felt so suddenly full that you were sure you would split open. He fought the tightness with a body-shaking moan

Moaning and gasping as Dark slowly pulled from your mouth, you reached up and squeezed his thigh with shaky fingers.

“Look at that. Openin’ right up for me,” Anti hissed.

You whimpered in agreement, melting under the pleasure. Forehead pressing against Dark’s thigh, you barely fought through the haze and realized you were beginning to neglect him. Trembling and gasping, you managed to find his length and slicked your palm up with his leaking precum before squeezing his tight.

He groaned as his hands found your breasts, kneading and pulling with a fervor that sent you arching under Anti. You heard the glitch demon cursing under his breath before he set about a furious pace; It tore a scream raw from your throat in shock. He went so hard and deep that you felt pain roar through the bliss for a few moments, and then it was gone just as quick when fingers came to brush against your sensitive nub. You were somehow aware enough to keep your fist pumping around Dark’s cock in time with Anti’s thrusts. Dark copied Anti’s nimble flicks and rubs on your hardening nipples, switching back and forth between sides with graceful movements.

It wasn’t often you were used by both men at the same time but now you knew you’d have to ask for it more often. Feeling them both, hearing their pleased moans above you, knowing you were the center of their universe for a frantic moment in time- it made you feel otherworldly.

Anti’s moans broke through your daze and you felt your body respond immediately. Lighting shocked through your core as you recognized the quickening breaths and husky moans he often gave as he neared his end.

“Feel so fookin’ good, ye know that? Not gonna last much longer; Not after ye used that wicked mouth on me. Might just have t’ fill ye up.”

Your heart felt like it doubled in speed at that comment and you gawked at him in shock. His smirk was devilish in return.

“W-What?” you gasped.

Never before had they indulged that specific fantasy of yours, nor had you asked. Even though you’d been together and happy for quite some time, and on birth control to make it safe, it still felt almost too intimate to ask. You never knew how to ask really.

“Ye’d like that, wouldn’t ye?” he goaded, “Both o’ us stuffin’ ye full til yer leakin’ our cum,” he groaned.

The image was powerful and you couldn’t help clenching around him, the pleasure getting almost too much. Would they actually…? Dark seemed just as enamored by the idea, cock twitching and fingers clamping down hard as he let out a panty-melting moan.

“Well?!” Anti demanded harshly.

“Fuck, sorry, yeah. Yes, please!” you gasped.

He cackled and leaned back in, kissing you hard and thorough. Dark seemed to disappear into the shadows as Anti consumer all of your attention. The urge to orgasm was much stronger now, and you couldn’t help crying to him for release. He refused to give in, despite your begs and whimpers, despite the way his cock was grinding right against your sweet spot. Your eager noises resonated heartily in his mouth. His hips quickened and for one fuzzy moment you thought he was actually going to bring you over, only to tear that hope from you too soon.

“Gonna cum,” he snarled between heated kisses.

His body jerked and strained over yours as he ripped his mouth from yours with a gravelly moan that sent shudders from head to toe.

“Fook pet, sooo good!”

Even disappointed that he hadn’t let you orgasm yet, you found the experience oh so captivating; Eyes popping open in shock to watch him hungrily. Head back, veins popping with strain, delight etched into every feature, he painted a glorious picture that would forever be burned in your mind.

Your name came out in harsh curses and you couldn’t help a cry of his own as you felt his cock twitching, spilling warmth inside you. Oh why had you waited so long for this? The way he reacted was a most potent drug and you found your body reacting nearly as if you had came with him, exhilaration and pleasure racing under your skin like electric currents. And then it ended all too soon, his body jerking away from yours with a dark hiss.

“Fook, that- too much, too good,” he panted, giggling light-heartedly as he fell back.

As if he had been anticipating the moment, which he quite possibly had, Dark was at your side in less than minute. There were no words, just commanding silence as he forced you over. It wasn’t until you were on your hands and knees, shoulders and face pressed to the soft mattress, that he spoke.

“Look at you. Absolutely wrecked. The perfect picture of submission,” Dark muttered huskily, “You are just a dirty little whore for us, aren’t you, darling?”

You didn’t respond at first, assuming the question was rhetorical, but then a startling smack landed on your ass. You jolted and squeaked out an apology quickly.

“Yes, I’m your whore,” you whimpered, burying your face against your hands.

It felt so wrong to say and yet it made your core clench around emptiness in need. When he didn’t immediately fill you, you couldn’t help but whine.

“Dark, please, I need- Fuck!”

Your world rocked on its axis as he thrust in, hasty and ruthless. Nails tearing at the sheets, you let out all the sounds begging to be unleashed. The stretch wasn’t as sudden as with Anti since he’d prepared you well, but the burn was still there. Like his counterpart, Dark gave you no leeway. His fingers bruised in your hips as he pounded you into the mattress.

“Fook, if you could only see her face,” Anti groaned from the edge of the bed.

“I can imagine just from how tense she is,” Dark responded with a huff of a laugh, “So pliable to our hands and yet so ready to snap.”

You nodded, cringing as your face rubbed against the sheets, and let out a groan of their names. You were beyond ready to come, to feel all the tension break free finally. Yet every time it seemed he would bring you close, he’d slow his thrusts, or he’d change the way he moved. He teased you for a good ten minutes at least and you could hear the toll it was taking on him, could feel the way his body was shaking under his disciplined draw backs. It was infuriating but somehow invigorating; to know you had no control over when you would finally go over. Normally you weren’t up for orgasm delay but in this context, it almost seemed right. As long as you’d get to come soon, it was perfect.

Suddenly he tugged your hips up, putting you in more of a face down ass up position, before slamming back in with a shaking growl.

“Fuck! Mark-”

A sharp crack rang through the room as he landed another heavy smack to your ass and started fucking you harder into the bed, causing the frame to quake beneath you. It had been an honest accident but his reaction was breathtaking, so you didn’t exactly regret it.

“If you dare say his name again I will be forced to take more drastic measures. It would be of no concern to me to leave you tied here, bound and gagged, helpless until we’re forced back into remission. Is that what you want?”

“NO!” you cried frantically, “I’m sorry, Dark! Please don’t leave!”

Anti cackled and moved closer on the bed once more. You were shocked when his fingers tangled in your locks and jerked your head back painfully far, your eyes popping open in confusion just to be treated to the sight of him pumping his cock right in front of you. Oh how delicious he looked, making your mouth water at the sight. You’d had him once in your mouth already but you craved him again.

“I dunno, I think we should do it anyway. Ye’d make such a fookin’ sight for when they come back. How would ye like that, slut? Have yer goody two shoes boys see just how good we fooked ye, how deeply ye submitted to us, how badly ye want us after we leave?” he teased.

A whorish moan fled your lips in answer as you tried to shake your head, only furthering your pain as your scalp burned in retaliation.

“N-No, don’t want that. Please, just…”

Your words trailed off when he moaned deeply, the pace of his cock quickening, and Dark forced a similar groan from you when he matched Anti’s speed.

“Please, Dark, Anti! I- I need to come, please!”

“That’s up to edge lord back there, not me. He’s the one fookin’ ye right now. He gets to decide if ye’ve been good enough to earn that,” Anti retorted giddily, “I, for one, think ye haven’t.”

At the thought of being left on edge, of not getting any release, a sob fell from your trembling lips. Your eyes shut as you fought the panic building in your chest. Mark and Jack had to know that was something that would probably ruin the whole experience for you, as edge play wasn’t necessarily a favorite kink of yours; bearable so far as it hadn’t gone over the line yet, but if they didn’t make you come at all?

“Y-Yellow!”

They both paused, panting heavy in the air, and you quickly spit out, “Please don’t actually do that. I couldn’t handle it. I need to come soon. I’m already almost at my breaking point.”

Mark rubbed a soft hand along your back and Jack quickly swooped down to give you a gentle kiss.

“I’m just talkin’ shit, babe. We would never do that,” he murmured.

Immediately you felt the worry and tension drain from your body, believing him implicitly. They would never do anything without your explicit permission. You nodded shakily in understanding and were graced with another loving kiss.

“Do we need to stop?” Mark asked cautiously.

“No, please don’t. We’re okay now. I just wanted to clear that up,” you replied hastily, “Please keep going.”

They both took a moment, seeming to get back into character, and then Mark was moving again; the soothing fingers against your back turned into sharp nails along your spine.

“Always a brat, Anti,” Dark scoffed through a moan, “Don’t you worry, darling. I may be a monster, but I do have some compassion.”

“Oh thank you, thank you Dark!”

Anti snarled his fingers tighter in your hair and you yelped in agony, tears burning behind your lids.

“Be quiet and open,” Anti grunted.

You quickly did as instructed and were rewarded with his cock pushing in roughly. As if having a silent agreement, the two of them started thrusting in tandem; Dark filling you with each brutal thrust as Anti drew out, then fulfilling the opposite action. You couldn’t catch your breath between the pleasure storming your body and Anti’s cock nearly choking you out, but you wouldn’t dare complain.

“Yer cryin’ again. Color?” Jack gasped suddenly as he drew out.

Mark froze once more and you couldn’t help but groan at the loss of all bliss at once.

“Green,” you whimpered pathetically, promptly dropping your mouth back open in offering, “Please, keep going!”

Both men gave a relieved noise before picking right back up where they had left off. This time around Anti was a bit easier in his motions though, giving you more room to breathe between his thrusts while Dark got somehow rougher. The older man’s nails dug deeper into your skin as his hips pounded against yours, filling the air with the slapping sounds of your lust and pushing so far inside you would swear he was in your guts if possible.

Suddenly one hand released your hip and snaked under, palming down your belly until his fingers found that sensitive bundle of nerves that made you convulse around them.

“Shiiit that’s good. M'gonna come again. Ye gonna swallow like a good lil slut?” Anti hissed.

You managed to nod once before you were lost in your own pleasure. It was overwhelming, every sensation building all at once, and you felt as if you had gone to your own personal heaven. Anti’s frantic curses brought you back to earth and you barely managed to remember to swallow when he finally let go. That familiar salty flavor invaded your senses with shot after shot as his cock throbbed enticingly and his melodic moans filled the air. Your tears increased twice fold when he finally released your hair and relief flooded your scalp.

“Good pet. Now it’s time for you to let go, give in to me, darling,” Dark commanded softly.

Your lips parted to give him some sort of reply, to let him know you were close, but nothing more than moans of his name and jumbled cries came out as he chose that moment to quicken the rhythm of his fingers. To your surprise, Anti moved in closer once more only to pull your head into his lap, nails scratching lightly along your scalp as he chuckled. His touches eased and his face relaxed into the more familiar smile of your lover, rather than his dark ego.

“Come on, come for Dark, babe. Ye know ye wanna.”

Dark grumbled something gruffly behind you, leaning down to flutter gentle kisses over your shoulder blades, adding a soothing bliss to the turmoil in your belly, right before the sharp burn of his teeth sunk into your skin.The burning pain was unlike anything you’d felt before and it only compounded as he sucked on the wounded spot with voracity.

“DARK! Fuck, ohmygodI-”

Sudden and potent, the pleasure tightening in your core unleashed with a heavy fury and you couldn’t help but scream at the torrential bliss that overtook your every sense. Nails sought purchase in flesh as you lost your control; distantly you recognized Jack’s heady moan as you scratched into him.

“Goddammit. Fuck,” Dark grunted, muscles shuddering against your back as his hips slowed, cock seating as far as possible in your body.

The sensation of his cum filling you and the utterly wrecked needy cry he unleashed had you clenching hard around him. He hissed lowly and slapped your thigh sharply, a warning growl resonating against your spine while Jack just laughed.

Slowly the pleasure drained from your form and you sank into the bed under Mark’s weight, silently thanking Jack for the pillow his thigh provided as your head was aching something horrible.

“I’m gonna go get somethin’ to clean us up. Do ye want some water and Tylenol too?” Jack offered gently, carding his hand through your hair.

“Yes please,” you murmured.

“Seconded,” Mark added.

You moved enough for Jack to pull himself from under you, and in turn Mark eased off of you. It took all of your remaining strength to move with Mark as he adjusted you on the bed to lie next to him. Words were borderline impossible as you snuggled against his chest, letting your fingers brush lightly along his stomach muscles, grinning to yourself as they twitched and flexed in reaction

“Alright, lie on yer back.”

As Jack entered the room once more, you did as told. A light blush coated your cheeks as he thoroughly cleaned up your lower half after tossing Mark another rag. Once you were deemed clean enough, he helped you into some loose clothing and pushed a water bottle and pills in your direction.

“Best to get them down as soon a possible,” he said with a little smile, “No doubt yer gonna be hurtin’ tomorrow.”

“It’s a good thing you’re not actually sick,” Mark commented.

You almost choked on your water at the statement but managed to force it down enough to cough the rest out that almost went down wrong.

“Wha-?” you gasped through coughs.

He leaned over your shoulder and you felt your entire face burn hot red as he narrowed his eyes at you. Words weren’t needed to convey his thoughts. They knew you were faking sick and you were foolish to believe you had ever actually deceived them enough to believe it. Thoroughly mortified, you snuggled down into the bedding as they situated themselves on either side of you.

“How did you know?” you asked when you were fully sandwiched between them.

“You don’t ever delete your search history, and you leave you Tumblr logged in,” Mark replied easily, “You should really not do that, by the way.”

“Wait- You went into my computer history? My TUMBLR?!” you asked in shock.

Mark quickly shushed you and started rubbing your back once more, while Jack took to playing with your hair. All you could think now was about the horribly, dirty, things you’d read lately of Anti and Dark, how they had seen them. Obviously they must not have minded to awfully much.

“You missed every single recording session with flimsy excuses, basically refused to be around us except when we weren’t actively working, so we got curious. Sure, we probably should have just asked, but you can’t tell me you wouldn’t get suspicious if we started avoiding you suddenly,” Mark explained in their defense. 

You had to give that one to him. If either of them had been acting like you had, there was no doubt you’d suspect they were cheating or getting tired of you. The flicker of irritation that had been burning was quickly extinguished under a blanket of guilt. You hadn’t meant to worry them.

“We trust ye, babe, but it was so unlike ye, ye know? Yer usually right by our sides with any of our projects. Yer our biggest cheerleader and suddenly ye weren’t there anymore. It was a huge fookin’ relief when we found out why ye were actually avoidin’ us. Why didn’t ye say somethin’?” Jack asked.

You shrugged, too worn out to do much else. Avoiding Jack’s gaze, you bit your lip before attempting to explain your thoughts, your worries, and everything in between. Thankfully neither seemed upset by your explanation. Mark simply wrapped his arm around your belly and scooted in closer until he spooned you so tightly that there was no room between your bodies, and Jack mimicked the action in front of you, tossing his leg over your and Mark’s hips.

“While yer entitled to you fears and worries, ye should know better than to think that,” Jack murmured, swooping in for a gentle kiss.

“Now that we know though,” Mark added with a sinister tone, “I think Dark and Anti will be making more appearances.”

“Oh lord,” you groaned, cheeks warming darkly as he kissed your shoulder, “You two are gonna end up killing me one of these days.”

“Nah, we love ye a little too much for that,” Jack teased before a pensive look crossed his features, “I’m craving pizza. Think anyone is still deliverin’?”


End file.
